Barney
by Maple Gunslinger
Summary: [One Shot][KousukeXRio] Rio definately lack Barney in her TV diet as a child. Kplus just to be safe. Genre romance though it's just light romance.


**Barney**

by Keii

A Kousuke X Rio dedicated to Silv

Disclaimer: Spiral doesn't belong to me.

Author's Note: Okay. This is my first Spiral fanfiction, and to top it all, I haven't watched Spiral for about 2 years now... So I apologize any OOC-ness, and any suckyness. (I admit the ending was written in a rush) There're two things I have to ask you readers- one, please, **no flames**, though **constructive criticsm** is welcomed. Secondly, please, please, **PLEASE don't start a couple war**. If you don't like this couple, just don't read it.

For anyone who read that long author's note, thank you. Now on to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rio has been described by a few to be quite selfish. She dislikes sharing, very much so. In her dictionary, 'sharing' probably doesn't exist. She hates to share anything that is, or she thought to be hers. Yes, she definately lack Barney in her TV diet as a child.

This include a certain red head, a fellow blade children and in a way, Rio's beast of labour. When Eyes recruited Ryoko, and the athlete started taking her claim on Kousuke, Rio wasn't happy at the very least. It's not as if she dislikes Ryoko. She just dislikes sharing Kousuke with Ryoko. It's two very different things.

And an unhappy Rio is bad news to Kousuke. He visited her in her apartment unit one day to find her fiddling with a doll of Barney. Barney with explosives installed within it, apperently. He almost dropped the netted melon, but decided to put it down carefully. The smallest dent on the accursed thing would send him out the window, or in the worse case, he'll have Barney exploding on him. The last thing he wanted to happen is to be remembered as the guy who got killed by an exploding Barney.

"What're you doing!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed Barney from the small, cherub-faced girl. "You just recovered, and you're already making bombs! What if something happened to you like-"

"Like what?" Rio interrupted and frowned. "Are you saying I'll make a mistake, Kousuke-idiot? I don't make mistakes unlike you!"

"Or so you think. You do too make mistakes sometimes. You miscalculated in that challenge with Ayumu, remember?" Kousuke sighed, and he put Barney down next to Rio. "Now stop that."

Rio instead gritted her teeth, despite Kousuke's obvious concern for her. "Kousuke-idiot!" she screamed as she threw Barney at the boy. The red head gave a small yelped as he caught the doll.

"What are you doing?" Kousuke shouted, mainly out of surprise, not anger. "Are you trying to kill me!"

There was no reply. Rio's huge eyes stared right into Kousuke's but her hands are fiddling with the screwdriver she have on her hand. "That wasn't a mistake!" she yelled. "I meant to that!"

Kousuke raised an eyebrow at this. "You wanted to lose?"

"Shut up!" Rio screamed. Her left hand reached about for something to throw at Kousuke, as she finds nothing, she decided the screwdriver on her right hand is a replacable item after all. "You don't get it!"

The red head was a bit shocked as he caught the screwdriver. He've seen many of Rio's tantrums, this one was similar, yet a bit different. There was then a minute of eerie silence, Kousuke decided to break it, down on his knees so he's on the same eye-level as the sitting Rio. "Okay, what's wrong here?"

"You don't get it." Rio grabbed the Barney on Kousuke's hand and started huggling the purple dinosaur. "This is all I have, you know. Not that you're with Ryoko and-"

"Wait a minute", Kousuke cut into Rio's ramblings. "What's that about me and Ryoko?"

"You're with Ryoko and you've no time for me lately!" Rio said, frustrated. "You visited me less since Eyes recruited her and-"

"If I'm not wrong, you're jealous?" Kousuke interuptted again. Really, he was quite surprised that Rio would be jealous over him of all things. He thought she had a crush on Eyes, who brought her netted melons. Kousuke, in the other hand, is too broke to afford luxury food such as that. Yes, he've always thought Rio is more or less, materialistic.

"I'm not jealous!" Rio screamed, but before she could attempt to fling a table at Kousuke, the boy stopped her hand.

"Look. Me and Ryoko are childhood friends alright? Just because she's around doesn't mean I like you any less", he assured. Rio doesn't seem convinced, Kousuke could feel her hand strugling to break free from his grasp. "Okay, so I've been spending less time with you, but couldn't you- you know, let me share my time? Didn't Barney teach you that?" Kousuke gestured to the purple dinosaur doll. The smile on the doll creep him out, especially knowing that the doll is geared with some of the best explosives there is.

"I hate Barney!" Rio scowled. "I never even watched it till yesterday! It's ugly!"

"That's not the point here!" Kousuke tried his best to look serious, and hold back his laughter.

"I geared him with bombs so he could just die!" she simply ignored him. "I hate Barney and his sharing crap! His I-love-you mumbo jumbo! I mean..." Rio then stopped mid-track, as if she realized she just said something wrong. "I mean, love isn't real, right?"

Kousuke was startled at the comment. She was weird today. Well, an angel-faced bomb maker is weird enough as it is, but now, she's even weirder. It took him a while to find the right words to say. "What makes you say that?"

Rio stayed quiet. "An idiot like you wouldn't understand", she said when she finally replied.

Kousuke gave a snicker; he leaned forward to put a quick kiss on Rio's tiny lips. "If it's a matter of love, 'idiots' like me are more likely to understand than 'prodigies' like you."

The pigtailed girl looked shocked, and red as a tomato. She clenched her fist and threw the Barney at Kousuke. "Get the hell out of here", she muttered. "And take Barney's crap thoughts with you. Leave the melon, though."

Kousuke was sure he won this battle, he smiled as he got up. "Sure, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Whatever you want to do", Rio said, her head facing the other way. "I don't care."

"Quite the contrary- I think you'd definitely be waiting for me", the red head said as he stood by the door, giving a small wave to the girl before finally disappearing as he turned to the apartment's hallway.

"…Iditot."


End file.
